Our World Shifts
by Aubrey Stark
Summary: Tris Prior's world was turned upside down when the apocalypse broke out across the world. She is forced to leave her brother after he is bitten and she is utterly heart broken. She comes across a group of survivors and she just so happens to know one of the members. Will this new group protect her? Or will she become a walker herself? (Harsh language warning)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Before the beginning of the outbreak, Beatrice (Tris) Prior led a simple life in Chicago, Illinois. She lived not even a block away from her parents, and her brother was away at Harvard University. Her father was still slightly upset with her because she chose not to go to college and lead out the typical Prior lifestyle. Tris decided to peruse her dream of being a professional dancer, and had an application in for multiple of the best dance studios and schools in the country. Until she was actually excepted into one, she was a waitress at a small café run by her godmother, Tori. She had a lot of training with knifes and guns, and was quite fit because she always had a passion for fitness, and working out.

Two days before the outbreak, Tris' parents were in a car accident, killing them both. Caleb came home to comfort his sister and grieve with her as well. Tris and Caleb were driving to their parents funeral when they hit a man that was in the middle of the road. They both immediately realized that this man wasn't alive in the first place, he was a walking corpse.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Tris and Caleb kept each other for this long, and Tris planned on keeping it that way. She was devastated when she watched her brother get bit. They kept going for about a week, and it was obvious, Caleb's health was deteriorating and he was going to turn. They found a house to seek refuge in for a night. Tris never imagined that would be the house she last saw her brother in.

"Caleb!" Tris cries, "No, you can't do this!"

"Tris, there's nothing you can do, I'm bit. Leave me, I don't want you to see me turn."

"You won't turn! I won't let you!" She sobs, clutching at his shirt.

"Tris, you have to keep moving, you have to stay alive," Caleb tells her, kissing her head and running his hand over her hair.

"I don't want to be alone," She whispers.

"You won't ever be alone, I'll always be with you."

She nods and they embrace each other tightly.

"Tris," Caleb warns her, "There are a hoard of them coming this way and you know it. You have to go."

"I don't want to leave you," She cries silently into his shirt.

"I'll be okay. You have to go, I know you will be okay on your own."

"But I don't _want_ to be on my own."

"Tris," Caleb says, not leaving any room for argument in his tone, "Leave."

Tris slowly stood and kissed his forehead, the last touch she knew she would ever exchange with her brother. She pulled on her leather jacket and grabbed her book bag. She shared a long glance with her brother before leaving. It killed her to leave him in there, and the cold bit at her cheeks, and she could have sworn the were being frozen to her face. She walked for about three miles before she found a house with a promising look to it, promising meaning that there isn't two to three walkers surrounding it. She pulls her full tang knife from its holder in her belt loop. She moved slowly and quietly throughout the house, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she sees a group of people sitting in a circle in the living room, seemingly playing truth or dare. Everyone has to have some fun in the apocalypse. She remembers when her and Caleb found an empty road that seem safe, they would play leap frog, or I spy. She took a step backwards, preparing to leave, when she heard a sickening sound. She had stepped on and empty water bottle. Everyone's head shot towards the noise, there eyes landing on Tris. Tris spun on heel, running in the opposite direction. She had almost made it to the door, when someone caught her arm, pulling her backward.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I'll leave now," She says, pulling against the person that held her.

"Who are you?" The guy asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Levi," She lies.

"That's not her name," a girl says, Tris' head darts toward the familiar voice, "That's Tris."

"Christina?" She looks at the girl who now has tears in her eyes, much like the tears in her own.

"Trissy!" Christina takes two long strides and engulfs her in a hug. The man lets go of her arm, and Tris shoves her knife in its holder before wrapping her arms around her friend.

Christina looks at Tris, seeing the multiple weapons she can see strapped to her body, "You're all set on weapons, huh?"

Tris looks down at herself and shrugs. She instantly becomes aware of the other six people standing around her. "Chris, I think I better go..."

"No! Tris, you can't leave!" Christina grabs her arm, not allowing her to move.

"Christina, she might have a group to get back to." The man who had recently had the death grip on her arm, says.

"Do you?" Christina asks her.

"The only person who I was with was..." She feels the tears start to clog her eyes, she clears her throat so she can get out the last word, "Caleb."

"Oh Trissy! Is Caleb...?" Tris nods, and Christina engulfs her in a hug again.

Christina notices the things that Tris has not, including the fact that she was covered in blood and her hair was a mess.

"Tris you look like crap," Christina informs her.

"And you look perfect as always, I thought at least a apocalypse would make you _not_ prom ready." This comment earns a chuckle from a few other of the people in the room. But that one guy just continues to stare at her.

"Well let's get you cleaned up," Christina drags her up stairs, and two other girls follow them up.

As Christina drags... Tris, upstairs, Four can't take his eyes off of her. She was skinny as a rail, and she wore black skinny jeans, a thick leather jacket, combat boots, and she even had on a backwards baseball cap. She had a book bag that looked packed, and there was a crow bar sticking out of the top of it. She had a bow strapped to her back under the book bag, along with multiple arrows, she had a pistol strapped to the outside of one of her thighs, and her knife through of her belt loops.

She was covered in what looked to be walker blood and guts, and the braid the was down her back looked dirty and obviously hadn't been redone in quite awhile.

"What in the hell was that?" Uriah sighs. We all shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I want to thank you all immensely for all of the immediate support and feedback you gave on the story. It means a lot! I was asked a couple of times if I was a fan of the Walking Dead... yes! But I'm not much of a fan of the show (I know... hate me.) But I LOVE The Walking Dead Game by Telltale Gaming. Clementine is my baby.**

"Ouch! Chris!" Tris whines, holding the back of her head.

"Well if you wouldn't have had dirty, matted hair, and worn a gross hat for so long, we wouldn't be doing this," Christina retorts, swatting Tris' hand away and going back to her furious brushing.

"Well I hope you know I will continue to wear the hat." Tris says, cockily, Christina shrugs.

"Just means that this happens more often." Tris grimaces.

"So how did you guys all end up in a group?" Tris asks.

"Well," Shauna starts, "Zeke and Uriah are brothers, and we are their girlfriends, so our group was already set and stone, but finding Will and Chris was another story."

"You and Will are still together?" Tris asks Christina. Christina smiles widely and nods. Tris has always thought they were a fantastic couple. "I didn't even see him down there."

"We found them in the mall, Christina was in a Victoria Secret shop, looking for things she could scavenge," Marlene giggles.

"What?" Christina defends, "A girl needed panties."

Tris laughs and shakes her head, allowing the girls to keep cleaning her up.

"So what about the last guy?" Tris questions.

"Who? Four?" Tris shrugs, never hearing him addressed by a name, "Well he was best friends with Zeke, so he was in our original group too."

* * *

Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will are all sitting in a circle playing cards when the girls came down and joined them. It wasn't long until Four turned to Tris.

"So, why'd you lie about your name?" Four asks.

"Why are you continuously lying about yours?" She retorts.

"That's irrelevant."

"Is it, though?"

"Four, you won't get any answers out of her, she is about as stubborn as Christina, but times it by seven," Will says, and Tris shoots him a dirty look.

"So what's your story?" Uriah asks her.

"You really want to hear it?" Tris quirks an eyebrow, everyone nods.

Tris takes a deep breath and looks to the ground, knowing she couldn't look at anyone while speaking.

"My parents died before all of this started. Caleb and I were driving to their funeral, when we hit one. We didn't know what it was at first, and then, a military jeep pulled up to us, told us to et back in our car, and go back to wherever we came from. To stay inside until we were told otherwise. It wasn't until about a week in that we almost completely understood what was going on. Before all of the power went out, Caleb was researching it, found out the safest place was Australia. He was trying to book us a flight, I called him stupid, what airline was open in the apocalypse?

"In the beginning, it was just Caleb, me, and our neighbors Susan and Robert. It was only about month six of all of this, when Robert got bit. Susan wouldn't let us leave him. She made him keep going until the morning we woke up and Robert... wasn't Robert anymore. Susan was distraught. We had to literally force her to move every morning. We we're able to keep her going for about another six months, so all in all, she survived about a year. We got surrounded by a herd. They pushed us all the way to the roof, and we were going to jump to the other roof. I tried to make Susan jump, but she wouldn't do it. Caleb jumped on his own, he told me I couldn't save her, even though he was crying too. You see, Susan was four months pregnant with Caleb's baby. After Caleb jumped, the walkers were getting close, and I couldn't make her jump. Hell, I couldn't throw her. So I told her she could have what she wanted, and I jumped. I had killed her. I had let her die. It killed me for a long time. But finally I realized I was putting her on a forced march through hell everyday, when all she really ever wanted was for me to let her go.

"Me and Caleb kept going, we made it another year. We used to play leap frog and other stupid games along the way. We taught each other tricks, we looked out for each other. I wasn't paying attention, I got bit, but I had my leather jacket, so the walker couldn't bite through it. Caleb was trying to be a hero, pushed me out of the way. He just had to be so damn protective. The walker clamped down on his neck, and my brother is dying as we speak. He screamed. So loud I'm surprised it didn't draw any other walkers. I am sitting in front of you, alive, and a few miles away, my brother is dying. I killed him. I let him die. Maybe this is like Susan, and one day I'll get over it, but for now, I'm a murderer. My brother's death is on my hands."

Everyone instantly starts apologizing to Tris, giving her their sympathy, but she stops them, "Don't apologize, everyone has a story, and everyone has lost something, someone, maybe even somewhere. We all focus so damn hard on getting things back to the way they used to be, that we don't focus on survival. That's how everyone dies."

Everyone in the room turns silent, soaking her words in. Her sudden humorless laugh startles everyone, "Shit is fucked up, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Four couldn't believe it, the girl sitting before him had been through so much, and she was only Chris' age. Four hadn't really ever lost much, he still had Zeke, and that's all he thought he needed.

But now, this girl sitting before him, seemed more man than he could ever amount to. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Tris literally started to doze off in front of everyone.

"When was the last time you slept?" Christina asks her.

"Oh you know, about two years ago." She shrugs.

Everyone chuckles at her, and she yawns, settling herself a little farther back in her seat. Tris reminded Four of his own mother. How she always sat on the edge of her seat, ready to jump and run at any minute.

Four noted how even though she was almost her asleep, her knife was tucked closely to her, under her thigh, and she didn't keep her book bag much farther. Everyone started talking like usual again when Tris jolted awake. Everyone in the room looked at her, and she instantly got self conscious. Tucking her hands under her lap, she cleared her throat and returned to her perch on the edge of the couch. Four sat up farther and shifted uncomfortably.

"You know what," Tris started, "I think it would be better if I just go."

Tris stood and pulled on her jacket and gathered her book bag, but Christina and the other girls were up from their spots in and instant and holding on to her arms.

"You can't leave!"

"Chris, I have to!"

"No!"

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Shauna asks her.

"I've seen peoples luck run out, it happens to everyone. It happened to people that I loved, and people who didn't deserve it," Tris looks to the floor, and spins her baseball cap backwards on her head, "And I know there are at least two people that care about me here, and a few who could care less," she says, glancing over Zeke, Uriah, and Four.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Will speaks up.

"Like I said, everyone's luck _will_ run out. That means all of yours will," She says, gesturing over the group. "And-"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Four spits harshly.

Tris narrows her eyes at him, "Well if dipshit, would have let me finish, I was saying... all of your luck is going to run out. Which means mine will too. So I don't want to stay here and watch it happen to any of you. And none the less, I refuse to let any of you see me go down like that. I won't let myself hurt anyone I care about, like all of mine have done to me."

"Tris that won't happen! Just, stay for a week, test the waters, see if you like it here." Christina offers.

"Chris..."

"Tris, if you were a real friend, you would stop being so selfish. I thought you were an Abby."

Tris smiles at the name Christina calls her. One late night after a long day of 7th grade for both of the girls, led to them doing random stuff into the early hours of the morning. They had come up with names for different traits that people had. Christina was a Candor and a Dauntless, and Tris was and Abnegation and a Dauntless.

Christina complained about Abnegation being too long to say, and convinced Tris to shorten the name to 'Abby'. The two girls would always claim people had different traits. Tris had forgotten all about until just this moment in time.

"I cannot believe you remembered that." Tris shakes her head.

"Am I the only one that feels very left out of all of this?" Uriah asks.

Eventually Christina coaxes Tris to stay for a week and they return to their spots in the circle, sharing stories about each other from junior high and high school.

"And!" Christina exclaims, "Did you know, that Trissy is still a virgin?" Christina pokes her friends side, and Tris pales.

"Christina!" Tris hisses as her cheeks turn a deep red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Tris," Zeke tells her, as he pats Four's back, "Mr. Four is a virgin too."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Four pleads.

"I second that." Tris adds.

Four glances over at Tris and realizes that she is avoiding eye contact with him. Which he is with her as well.

"They'd be a cute couple," Shauna remarks.

"I'm going to bed," Four announces, standing from his spot, and leaving the room with haste.

Everyone disperses to different rooms, and Tris takes the couch down stairs. She pulls a note book and a pen out of her book bag and begins to sketch. She doesn't really know what she is drawing until it is done. When she looks back over her work she realizes that she had drawn Four. His broad shoulders and muscular body hidden under his plain grey tee-shirt, black leather jacket, and messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His dark brown hair shaggy, and standing at some odd angles. His undeniable handsome face, his mysterious dark blue eyes, his full lower lip, and his hooked nose. She crumples up the paper and stuffs it into the bottom of her bag. Instead, she begins drawing her family.

Her mother, standing lean and tall, even in a drawing you could tell she was strong willed. Her ashy blonde hair blowing in the wind. The way Tris always saw her mother in the real world, hidden behind baggy clothing and run down. But in Tris' world of her drawings her mother was strong, shown bright through darkness. She was courageous and brave, people would respect her just for existing.

And her father, in a perfect world her father was any woman's dream. Well, he was in real life anyways, but her father only ever had eyes for her mother. Her father stood tall and muscular, but not with all of the brute other men carry. His dark hair fixed perfectly, and green eyes shone. Her father had a certain respect that he had, that others took years to obtain. His whole world was his family, he would do anything for them at the drop of a hat, and that is what- to Tris- made her father a perfect man.

Her brother. Tris had always thought Caleb was a wimp, and a scaredy-cat of sorts, but after spending two years in an apocalypse together, Tris saw his braveness that she never saw before. She saw the courage that he had while out on the spot. She saw the love that he had for her, for Susan, for his unborn child, Jesus, until the very end Tris saw the love he had for Robert. Caleb would be the boy- man, that you would expect to shut down and give up while there was an apocalypse going on around him, but he wasn't. His will to live was stronger than any Tris thought she would ever see. She saw him go through unbearable pain, but he kept moving. He always protected her and made her keep going, and now she has to keep surviving. It's what Caleb would want.

She draws Caleb strong and tall like he was. She shows him with his ashy blonde shaggy hair that she had grown accustomed to, instead of his tight short hair he had previously. The look on his face the one of determination, protection, dominance. His fathers green eyes that he inherited are dull, but have their own kind of shine.

She puts her drawing things back into her bag and climbs up onto the ratty old couch, to her it feels like a five star bed at a Marriott hotel. She slowly drifts off to sleep as memories of her family dances in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell!" She hisses, putting her gun back into its holster and collapsing back into the couch.

"I tripped," Uriah defends, getting up and sitting back on his heels.

"What were you doing in the first place?" She questions.

"I was going to scare you awake," Uriah shrugs.

"Uriah!" She exclaims.

"What?!"

"I could have- _would_ have shot you, or... stabbed you! I don't know!" She yells, knowing what the consequence could have been if Tris had thought he was a walker.

Uriah scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably and brings himself to his feet. It is then that Tris notices every one coming down the stairs, carrying their bags and dressed ready to move.

"Does everyone have everything?" Four asks, looking over at the group. He glances once at Tris, "You should probably pack up."

"I never unpack," She deadpans, slinging her bag over her shoulder and re strapping her various weapons to her body. She pick up her hat and spins it backward on her head.

"Are you ever going to take that ratty thing of?" Will teases her, "You've had it since you were like nine."

Tris shrugs and takes her knife from her belt loop, "What are you doing?" Four questions.

"Well I hope you don't plan just to waltz out of a house with eight people, going completely unnoticed," Tris sighs, shaking her head, "Unless we use a roof exit?"

"No, we don't take roofs," Four dismisses, far too quickly for Tris' liking.

She straightens her posture, narrowing her eyes at him and smirking slightly, "Why can't we do roofs, Four?"

"We just aren't going to," He says, clearly annoyed with her persistence.

Tris just nods and hold her hands up defensively, amused at his annoyence, "By all means Mr. Boss-Man."

They eventually they decided to take the back way out, and with Four leading the group, they start on down the street. Four catches glimpses of Tris, and notices she is always looking at the sky, so he hopes she wasn't thinking what he thought she was thinking. Eventually he sees her set her sights on a building and walk over to it.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He questions her.

"Taking to the roofs, but if you'd rather stay on the ground and get bit by a walker, hey. To each their own."

They all watch her scale the building with a graceful ease. Four's mind creates the word beauty. He scolds himself silently and with a shake of his head, shakes the thought.

Will slowly approaches the same building, "I'm sorry, Four," he says, "but I have to agree with Tris, the roofs are way safer than the streets are going to be."

The rest of the group nods their head in agreement and scales the building for themselves. Four looks to the top and sees an over cocky Tris smirking down on him. With inner conflict plaguing him, he begins to scale the building. As he reaches the top, his breathes are off the charts, and he is sweating buckets.

Tris grabs his arm and hauls him onto the roof. He releases a shaky breath, but says, "I didn't need your help."

"I beg to differ," Tris tells him, leaning in close so no one but him would hear her, "You didn't have to climb, I can tell you are afraid of heights, and quite frankly you look like shit currently."

"You just forced me to scale a damn building!" He protests.

"I wouldn't call it force. You had complete free will to stay on the ground and get bit."

"Well I guess that just wasn't and option."

She grins half heartedly, "I guess it wasn't." Four wasn't sure why but this girl amazed him. She was witty and from what he had captured from Will, incredibly smart, all of which she managed to broadcast from her shy yet outgoing personality during the damn apocalypse. "Look," Tris says quietly, shaking him from his thoughts, "There's a good row of fire escapes covering about maybe twelve to fifteen buildings. We don't have to jump from building to building, we can just walk across... sort of. Anyways, just don't look down and you'll be fine."

Four smirks, "Thanks, toots."

"We aren't on a nickname basis, Four," She tells him, jokingly serious.

"But Four is my nickname?" he prompts.

"Well then, what's your real name?"

"I don't know Levi... you tell me." With that he heads of with the others across the bridge like fire escapes. He smiles when he hears her scoff and chase after them.

* * *

_Hey bae, I know you probably missed me but mid terms got me kind of messed up right now. Okay, go ahead and shoot me, I know this chapter sucks, and it's short, but hey, I'm kind of at the bottom of my barrel. I'll make sure my next update is better AND I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN... TRUST ME PLEASE! Okay, I love you. Mwah!_

_~Aubrey_


End file.
